


Awkward

by anfuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BRIEF NOYA AND TANAKA they're not rly revealant, Drabbles, Ennoshita knows, F/F, Fluff, I THINK IT'S THAT RULE ?? I'M NOT SURE, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot twist Tanaka became revealant, Rule 63, really awkward, they're kissing a lot in every universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfuu/pseuds/anfuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closer they get, the more awkward it becomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They were getting there, but nope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita braces herself for whatever they'll find in the bathroom, but Sugawara doesn't give two shits.

Ennoshita was keeping Tanaka and Nishinoya under her watch. They've always been excited little bees -not puppies: puppies were cute- everytime they went out for the training camp. The once neatly posed cushions and drapes were a mess on the floor, when she came in.

"But it's for the Forteress !" Nishinoya cried.

"Don't you want to have a big castle to kick the Grand King's ass ?" Tanaka followed.

She sighed. And with Kinoshita and Narita out, she was the only one sane enough to keep them from making an even bigger mess. At least they were cleaning, now.

"Hello guys ~ !" Sugawara entered their room. Her eyes widened at the state of the room, and Ennoshita could clearly see the moment she decided it won't be her business.

"Huh ? Kinoshita and Narita aren't here ?" the third year looked around, no trace of them. She hesitated one moment, and Ennoshita figured it was because of the pile of drapes, and she maybe thought they were under it.

"No, they're still in the bathroom." Ennoshita said.

"Oh great !" Sugawara smiled. "I want to talk about something with you, let's surprise them !" she turned away and started to walk towards the bathroom.

Alert.

/Red/ alert. It wasn't good. /At all/.

"No, wait, Sugawara-san !" she caught up to her "Huh, it would be better to wait for them to go out, you never know what they're - huh, doing !" she desperately said.

Sugawara stopped and smirked.

"And what would they be doing ?" Ennoshita looked away, embarrassed.

"Hm. Showering ?" Nice try. Sugawara laughed.

"I've seen more naked bodies than you ever saw in your life, probably" she continued her walk, which was dangerously coming closer to the bathroom.

"I think it would be better for them, they're kind of ...prude, or something, stuff like th -"

Sugawara opened the door. Ennoshita quickly turned away before she could see what was happening inside.

From Sugawara's reaction, not something Azumane would be proud of.

They were kissing.

Kinoshita had her shirt off and her arms on Narita's bare shoulders, her nice white bra at least still on but detached. She had her head tilt to meet Narita's lips (several fucking times, damn it) and her eyes closed, having really no clue of what was happening right now.

Narita had her hands wrapped around Kinoshita's waist, gently stroking her skin and caressing her back. And still had the decency to keep her shirt on at least, though her hair were a mess, tangled between Kinoshita's fingers. She accepted each and one of Kinoshita's kisses, licking her lips sometimes.

Their breath were heavy and they were silently moaning under it.

Oh, and they were in the middle of the room.

Kinoshita yelped when she saw Sugawara, still at the door, eyes wide open, and quickly reattached her bra discretely, putting some fair distance between Narita and her. Catching quickly, Narita turned around not to face the vice captain, and covered her face, obviously quite ashamed of doing such a thing without noticing anyone entering.

"Sugawara-san !" Kinoshita managed to say, clearing her throat "uhm - and Ennoshita, didn't you tell her we were huh, here ?" she tried to play it cool, but the situation was so awkward Ennoshita didn't even dare to turn yet. 

What a fascinating ceiling.

"Uh-huh, I did."

"O-oh." Kinoshita looked away. Narita discretely cleared her throat behind her. "Hm, ok." she smiled awkwardly.

Sugawara didn't even say a word.

She slowly closed the door, then turned to Ennoshita.

"Oh." was all she said before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Sugawara found out. Ennoshita knew from the very start, hmm, I wonder how she found out ;)c  
> Maybe they told her, maybe she surprised them, oh well...


	2. They got there, then not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so slow, they didn't notice they were both leaning in.

Everyone left at that time, and it was Narita's turn to close the locker room. Third years or regulars, well, mostly people who stayed late were in charge of the key, but Narita stayed late to practice and was surprisingly one of the last to leave. The other ones were -this one unsurprisingly- Kageyama, Hinata and Yamaguchi. The crazy duo was practicing their odd ball-thing, while Yamaguchi was doing his serves. 

They all had a special thing on their own that put them on court, he wondered. I'm glad they take it to heart.

For the last half of their practice, they had 2 on 2 matches, Kageyama and Hinata, against Yamaguchi and himself. He was quite proud of it, because despite how fast Hinata was, Narita could block some of his quicks. Even the minus tempos one. Not every of them (especially the one where he went way off board because they only used a part of the court), but it meant something to him.

The first years left before he did, leaving him alone in the locker room. He assured them he could do the sweeping by himself, since it was late and their parents would grow worried if they came back late at night. He had taken his shirt off first. He was usually quite aware of how he took his clothes off in the lockers, but right now, no one was around. Usually, Tanaka would stay a good ten minutes half-naked to show off his biceps, but not today. He realized it was the first time he found himself alone in this place. He took a moment to look at it fully; the table and chairs put aside when Hinata and Kageyama have their study lessons marathon, the shelves with different bags on it, the poster. Let's not talk about the poster.

"Oh, figured you were still here !"

Narita turned to the new incomer and shrieked. He was still half-naked, and grew really conscious of it. Without thinking, he quickly withdrew himself to his locker to get a shirt.

It was Kinoshita, who was looking at him funny.

"What's with that reaction ? I already saw you half-naked and more, y'know." He said.

Narita took a moment to examine him well. He was still wearing his sports shirt, with Karasuno's jacket and only a scarf, even though his ears grew a pink shade due to the cold, he guessed. Kinoshita tilted his head to the side.

"So, how long are you going to stay here ?" He asked, putting his scarf on the bench, before sitting on the latter.

"When I'll be done." Narita smiled awkwardly, and went back to dress himself up. Kinoshita arched an eyebrow.

"I thought you went home a long time ago." He continued.

"Walked Ennoshita home, went back to study in the library." Kinoshita simply said. "Thought of waiting for you, as well."

Narita blocked to the last words. Kinoshita waited for him for two hours after practice. But then again, he doesn't think like that, he brushed the thought away, and tried to put it in a friendly way.

"That's kind of you. Thanks." Narita said. To which the wing spiker only hummed in agreement.

He finished changing clothes, and, his bag put on his back, he turned to his friend. Growing aware of how they were the only one in this room, Narita couldn't but not look at Kinoshita. His spiky sand hair, and soft skin, his bare neck...

"Are we going yet ?" he asked, looking at Narita, who sat next to him. The way Kinoshita looked at him, sometimes, withdrew him of every word. Sometimes, he looked at him... fondly.

And honestly ? Maybe it was the fact that they were alone. Maybe it was because his best friend's ears were red from the cold. Maybe it was because he was tired. But things happened so slowly that he didn't even know who leant in first.

It was messy and awkward, none of them were used to it. But it felt good, because... It was him. They were Kinoshita Hisashi and Narita Kazuhito, kissing. And it might not have been the perfect first kiss in the world, but it felt right enough. It came naturally to them.

Kinoshita broke the kiss and connected their foreheads, blushing. And this time, he knew it wasn't because of the cold.

"Let's go out ?" he asked, shyly.

"Yes." Narita giggled, before giving him a quick kiss, once again.

"Are you guys done ?" a voice came from outside. They both looked at each other. Knowing the voice, they knew who it was, and confusion was drawn on their face.

Ennoshita opened the door, slowly.

"Two hours into my studies and I notice I forgot my highlighter here."

He walked past them, looked around the small room, and picked up a highlighter on a chair Tanaka and Noya once studied on. He put it in his pocket, then looked at them. Kinoshita and Narita quickly looked at the ground, a bit shy about it. Ennoshita came closer to them and grinned.

"Congratulations, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita is here. He watches your every moves.  
> Also, they got home together :) (the three of them, in an awkward silence)


	3. They got there, and no one knew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka suspects something.

Tanaka suspected something. Which was surprising, considering he wasn't the type of guy to notice every words or moves. But there was definitely something happening between his two teammates.

Granted, he wasn't close enough with them for them to tell him if something (whatever thing, a /thing/) was up between them, and he did try to ask Ennoshita about it. To which the bastard only laughed and said "Figure it out by yourself". Well, thanks to Mr. Observant, now he's stuck in the same place, sometimes throwing a glance to Kinoshita and Narita, thing they slowly grew aware of -discretion wasn't his forte- and tried to confront the poor boy about it.

But how do you subtly ask someone if he goes out with his best friend, without being laughed at if he was wrong ?

Tanaka should write a book about it, because apparently, step one is to drop so many hints that you suspect something, they naturally come to you.

"Tanaka !" Narita called out.

He tried to hide behind his book, making it look like he was studying.

"Hey, Baldie, don't try to hide behind a book, we both know you never opened one in your life !" Kinoshita shout from the corridor's window.

No reaction.

"Except the por-" that was it, he had to make him shut up, and he never got so fast accross the other side of the room than at this instant.

"Shh- shh !" Tanaka hushed him, earning a grin from Kinoshita. "Okay, okay, what do you want, guys ?"

"We could ask you the same." Narita smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, what's with all those glances ? You think you're being discreet ?" Kinoshita sure went straight to the point. He looked around, the corridor was crowded, they had to go somewhere else.

"If it doesn't bother you, guys... Let's talk about it in a less crowded place." Tanaka whispered to them.

He went out of his classroom, and lead them somewhere he thought was always empty of people. He tried to think of ways of how to approach it, trying not to be bothered by the two's whispers.

Are you guys dating ? Too direct.

So I've been noticing something... He could already hear Kinoshita laugh.

Ennoshita told me that, but what if they weren't ? It was involving another person into it.

I know that, he knows nothing !

"Are we here yet ? There's no one around." Kinoshita said, tearing him out of his thoughts.

Stiffed, he turned to them, looking anywhere but at them.

"Are you guys Ennoshita said I noticed to know that ?" he quickly said.

"What ?" Kinoshita frowned.

"What happened to Ennoshita ?" Narita asked, looking concerned.

"What about him ?" Tanaka asked.

"He's doing well, isn't he ?" Kinoshita turned to Narita.

"Well" Narita stroke the back of his head, thoughtful. "He doesn't seem ill or anything... Nothing out of the ordinary"

"No, I mean, I noticed that you guys... Could it be ?" Tanaka avoided their gaze, rolling his eyes here and there.

"You noticed something ?" Kinoshita smiled, as if it was the beginning of a joke.

"I can be pretty observant, y'know !" he retorted.

"Now, now, you two..." Narita tried to calm them down. "What did you want to say, Tanaka ?"

"I know that you guys often hang out together." he finally said, in a single breath.

"Oh." Kinoshita gasped, thoughtful. Narita looked more confused than understanding.

"You mean that time we went to karaoke without you and Nishinoya ? I thought you were over it..."

"Yeah, we already told you it was something that happened between our classes." Kinoshita frowned.

"That's not what I mean !" Tanaka said. "Are you guys dating ?"

For once, they didn't talk back, or gasped. There was a long silence. Narita and Kinoshita looked at each other and shrugged.

"What makes you say that ?" Kinoshita asked.

Tanaka winced. What makes him say that ? How close they are to each other ? How when they see each other accross the court, Kinoshita winks and Narita winks back ? How they are always thoughtful towards each other ? How touchy freely they became after a week of constantly looking the other's way ?  
Tanaka raised his arms to the sky.

"I don't know ?" he shouted desperately.

Apparently, he looked miserable, because Narita looked at him with -what looked like- pity in his eyes, patting his shoulder.

"Tanaka. You know we have no reason to lie to you. If you want to know anything, just go straight ahead, just like you always are. We trust you." Narita said, in a soothing voice.

Tanaka looked up. Narita really had a reassuring presence, he wanted to cry. To think they trusted him this much.

"Narita, you're so kind ! Thanks for believing in me, man !" he wiped away some tears, then took out a pen out of his pocket.

"I shouldn't have doubted it, guys ! You can hit me !" he bowed to them, ready to take any hit. A man gotta face a man.

"Tanaka-"

"Alright." Kinoshita took the pen and lightly hit the center of his head.

"There. Straight ahead, next time." Kinoshita smirked.

"Yes !" he shouted.

Mystery solved, he ran and turned to corner to take a big breath.

They trusted him. They had faith in him, and he knew they wouldn't hide anything from him. They were his friends after all, before being teammates. That's right, there was no reason for them to hide anything. And he doesn't have to hide anything from them as well.

\---  
"So, in the end, he didn't ask..."

"You're the one who distracted him, so nice job, Narita." Kinoshita elbowed him.

"I didn't distract him... But well, it does look like he noticed. I don't feel like something changed when we're at school, though. So I'm curious..."

"Say what ?"

Kinoshita stroke Narita's cheek and kissed him.

"We don't have to change anything. Doesn't suit us." he smiled.

Narita was really fond of his smile. He took his hand and pulled him closer.

"You're right."

\---  
Tanaka forgot. They didn't give him an answer. Mystery wasn't solved at all. Damn Narita, he distracted him with his friendship and... trust speech ! And Kinoshita subtly stole his only pen, again.

He turned back to join them, but from what he saw  
1) now wouldn't be the appropriate time to ask for his pen back  
2) Mystery solved.

**Author's Note:**

> Ennoshita is somehow, always the first to know. Somehow. Thanks for reading ! :D  
> I don't know how many I'll write of them, since I do it ... Kind of on the spot ! That's why it's rather short, too !  
> Hope you like it anyways uwu


End file.
